Together, Fleetingly
by K-Shandra
Summary: Healing comes in many forms, but the most primitive is the connection between two souls and two bodies


Title: Together, Fleetingly.  
Genre: CSI, Relationship  
Pairing: Sara and Grissom  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Tags 9X1  
Spoilers: 9X1 vaguely.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.  
Warning: Only for the under aged, go read something else.  
Summery: Healing comes in many forms, but the most primitive is the connection between two souls and two bodies – sheesh that's deep… Missy?  
Author's note: Missy has this thing at the moment for finishing off incomplete works… hence the time discrepancies.  
Written: November 2010 – but never completed.  
Word Count: 1,990  
Completed and Published: October 2012

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Sara had been back for three days, and for three days Grissom has returned home to find her there, waiting. And every day he has taken her by the hand and led her to their bedroom, to their bed. Where he spent hours holding her to him, driving away every thought from his mind, everything that did not involved her, him, them. He needed her presence and the feel of her once again safely nestled in her arms, to remind him that he has not lost everything he held dear to him. That she had come back to him when he had needed her, even although the circumstances were similar to those that had initially brought her into his life.

Sara never resisted, she willingly complied, and lay with him for hours on end as he soaked up her presence, felt it sooth over his hurt, his anger, his frustration at the world once more. He allowed the sensations of holding her, of her being so close to him again, to soothe his anaesthetized soul. To breathe life back into his being that has since her departure, a few months prior, felt agonizingly disconsolate.

The contact they had established after her disappearance had only served to confirm that she was not completely lost to him, that there was still hope for them. However, the longer she had remained at a distance, the more prominent his sense of loss became. He had been uncertain as to how they could ever close the gap that has steadily been forming. He hung onto his hope of her return, especially when after a few months he had still not received any requests for work commendations. In his mind, he had come to terms with the fact that she was trying to heal, but in his heart he found it exceedingly difficult to accept what she wanted, or that she needed to do it without him. Everyday he had returned to their home, hoping to find her there… and then felt his soul die a little with every passing day as her presence was denied him.

Then just when he thought he could not possibly cope with the situation, that it was all just becoming too much, she had reappeared, as if by magic almost like she had been sent. At first, he thought it a figment of his imagination, that the stress and strain had caused him to invoke her image, her presence being the one thing he needed most. He had only believed that it was real when his arms had wrapped around her, when he could feel her, once her scent had filled his sense, and the warmth from her body had permeated his shocked mien.

Her silent presence both supported and comforted him. She knew her role and took it up without hesitation, never demanding anything in return. She once again became the balm his soul needed to recover. She had listened to him, had held and nurtured his broken soul until it seemed possible to cling a little less desperately to her.

On their first _"evening"_ together again, he had been too afraid to go to sleep, too afraid that he would wake up only to find her missing… That she had never been here in the first place, that her presence had only been an illusion his desperate mind had conjured up, due to his desperate need for her presence. Twice he had woken to find her holding him, as he struggled to come to terms with the repercussions of Warrick's death.

It had become easier in some ways and harder in others. Having found her home everyday had soothed some of his anxieties, that she was not just an illusion, but letting go of her, before shift started, had become harder, because he was never certain if he would find her there on his return. Moreover, whenever they were together, he kept her in his line of sight. It had taken a substantial amount of restraint not to constantly follow her whenever she left a room. Even sitting and watching the bathroom door was trying on his nerves. He hated going to the lab whenever shift started, he wanted to remain home with her, wanted to hold her - onto her. His anxiety that she would leave him again, constantly simmering below the surface, he needed to find a way to make her stay again, for them to be together again.

He wanted to experience the emotions that only she could stir within him, needed to so that he knew that he was still alive, because without them he only seemed half alive.

He lay with her in his arms, drawing comfort from her, soaking up her presence, zealously wanting, needing to make love with her. His body, having been in a state of shock, was shrugging off the numbness that had taken hold of his world recently, welcoming the familiar yearning sensations. It was the first time in months he had felt the stirrings of arousal, however had no idea how to initiate. It had been such a long time since they had last made love.

He pulled her into a tighter embrace. Wanting to convey both his need and desire to be with her again. Sara must have sensed his jumbled thoughts, because she shifted from him slightly before rising onto her elbow to look at him. Her head tilted slightly when their eyes met, and she smiled a familiar crooked smile, and just like that he knew she understood.

Slowly she closed the distance between them, lightly kissing him before pulling back, 'You sure?' she gently asked, her eyes not leaving his.

His hear started mounding faster, his breathing increasing, 'Yes' he huskily whispered in response, his hand reaching up to cup her face, 'I need you.'

Her hands travelled over his chest, moving up to his neck, her fingers starting to undo the buttons, pushing the fabric aside. He gasped when she ran her nails over his chest, releasing a stuttering gasp as the familiar heat started from her touch. He has always been this sensitive this responsive to her, a moan escaped his lips and his eyes drifted shut as he immersed himself in the sensations.

Carefully she encouraged him to sit up slightly, his response instinctive, trusting, before she proceeded to strip his shirt from him. His eyes locked with hers, the familiar warmth evident in their depths as laced her hands on his chest, applying slight pressure until he once again lay on his back. He watched as her gaze was lowered to her hands, watching them as she ran them over his chest, he saw the smile what tugged at her lips when her fingers toyed with his chest hair. She shifted and allowed her ands to brush down his chest, over his abdomen until they came to rest at his pants. With a quick flip she undid the belt, and made short work of the button and zipper, looking at him before taking hold of the sides and pulling them down, taking his boxers with them.

His heart sped up as he looked at her, taking him in. It still astounded him that she could desire him so much. His manhood throbbed to life under her gaze, the welcoming pulses had him draw in a deep breath. her hand traced up his thigh and his breath hitched in anticipation of her touch, only to be denied it when her hand continued up his abdomen. Her hands traced back down, his breath once again hitching as she neared where he so desperately needed her to touch him, his whole being centred on the path her hands were taking. He hissed as the sharp almost painful sensation shot through him, her hands skimming over his hardened member her one hand wrapping around it as the other moved to grasp his heavy testis. His hips lurched up into her touch, the moan escaping his lips sounded more like a man in pain than one experiencing the indulgence he was. His hips shot up off the bed when her hand squeezed his testis slightly, the intense sensation left him panting as his hips dropped down. He could feel her breath close to him, the heat of it, and reached out to grasp her head, stilling her actions. It was not what he wanted, he did not need the release. 'No, you.' He moaned as her hands continued to stroke him, the pulsing becoming more intense, more insistent.

Sara once again looked at him, before nodding her head and moving from him and their bed. He watched as she drew off her clothes. For days already he had been aware of her healthier appearance, but it was only when her clothes came off that he really came to appreciate it. She had filled out more, she looked softer and his fingers twitched with the desire to touch her. She approached the bedside table drawing it open to extract the lubricant she kept there, he had replaced the old one, having purchased a new one not to long ago. She looked at him for a moment before dropping it on the bed and herself crawling towards him.

With practised ease she slipped into his embrace, his hands ardently running over her skin, tracing the softer curves of her body. Their lips met, and within a heartbeat, they were expressing their pent up desire, gasping straining against each other. He felt her hand snake down, felt the cool moisture around him, his hips pushed into her touch. She straddled his body lining them up, her gaze locking with his, before she dropped down, her body taking his in in one swift stroke. She moaned her pleasure when his full length was buried deep inside her. The heat the sensations of once again being held so intimately by her sent shudders up his spine. His body immediately trembled at the intensity as he sat upright, wrapping his arms around her, clasping her to him as he rocked them. He tried to hang onto his emotions, tried to contain everything, but felt it slip, felt the first tears slip from his eyes ad he pushed his head into her shoulder. He felt her arms come round him, her hand stroking along his back before her fingers threaded through his hair. It was then that he knew it would be okay, he would be okay, because she had him. he stopped fighting the tears, allowing them to flow, releasing everything that had been there since she had left, holding onto her tightly as he rocked them.

It was only once his emotions were spent, his body feeling exhausted but somehow lighter, that he started placing gentle kisses along her neck and up her jaw. His grip on her lessened, his hands moving to her hips, holding them closer as he pulled back to look at her. He shortened the distance between them and lightly kisses her lips, before once again wrapping his arms around her the one going around her shoulder, the other around her lower back.

'Make love with me Sara.' He husked against her lips, before turning to move them.

He settled over her, his hands drawing her shorter bangs from her face before kissing her, deeper this time. His hips pressed down onto hers, pushing her into the mattress, as a grunt escaped his lips. Her arms went around him, holding him closer to her as her legs drew up. His hips adulated against her, in response, knowing instinctively just how she needed him to take her. 'Yes Gil,' she moaned, her body arching into his, 'make love with me.'

Bracing his weight on his arms, he thrust purposefully into her, repeatedly. There was nothing anymore but them, and their desire to share the moment, to reaffirm that which they had always known. Together they are complete.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
